Animorphs: The Ally multiple crossover
by Ka Anor1
Summary: Animorphs discover an alien ally from another dimension (A Tau Fire Warrior) and end up fighting for their lives against Visser Ones new T-1000 Terminator. Expect Crayak & Ellimist. First ever book, R&R and be brutally honest please, thank you.


Animorphs: The Ally  
  
An Animorphs/Warhammer 40,000/Terminator crossover  
  
Prologue  
  
Tau Fire Warrior O'Trashov had been in battle with the Greenskinned Orks when it happened. He had just scored a lucky shot from his Carbine directly through the skull of the Ork Warboss, known as Warboss Razored, when he was no longer on the planet Dal'yth. He was surrounded by an electric blue light and saw the human homeworld, Terra, formerly called Earth back in the early days of humans. He was given witness to an elderly human, his color the same electric blue that had enveloped him, making him look like a human/Tau cross-breed, then the view shifted to that of four human children, a bird of prey and a strange alien resembling a scorpion, horse and human melded into one, but with four eyes, no mouth, slits for a nose and ears like an Eldar. What place is this, what are humans doing here and what is that strange creature? O'Trashov thought to himself. Suddenly he blacked out and later awakened under an alien blue sky, lying on unfamiliar green grass and in the shade of a tree in the middle of a meadow surrounded by a forest of some sort. The first thing he noticed was that is was extremely cool, and checked his HUD in his helmet to see that it was a mere Thirty-two degrees Celsius at the height of this planets day! Not the comfortable Fifty-six degree temperature of the training world Vior'la. Wherever he was, it was outside of the Tau empire, and he would have a hell of a time finding a way to get back home.  
  
Chapter 1 - Jake  
  
"Well, if we're going to make this work, we're going to need to pull together and co-operate, especially you." I said, glancing at Rachel's mum. "Right, everyone who can, morph to you most effective animal for the job." I said, going Rhino. Marco started to become a Gorilla, Rachel an African Elephant, Cassie a Hork-Bajir and Ax just stayed Ax. We were in the middle of building the most essential structure we would need in the Hork-Bajir valley, one that we would need more than anything in the fight against the Yeerks. We were building a proper, private toilet. The whole thing came into fruition when Marco brought up the subject at a meeting, saying what we all wanted to say, that squatting behind some bushes over a deep hole was no-ones idea of a good bathroom. So we decided to build a sort of porta- loo. By the way, my name Jake. Leader of the Animorphs. What are Animorphs? Shape-shifting kids who fight the Yeerks. What are Yeerks? Ask someone else. I'm sick of talking about them. All you need to know is that they took my family and are trying to conquer earth, which is why we fight them. Yep, that's right. The Yeerks are aliens. Jake! I heard Tobias call from above us. I looked up a saw him gliding over to us. You'd better come with me, quick! "Why? What's wrong?" I asked. I've found some creature in a meadow in the middle of the woods not too far from here! Whatever it is, it's not from earth and has technology that doesn't even look remotely Yeerk. he said. "Right. Okay, everyone, change of plans, morph to wolf and let's see if we can figure out what this thing is." I ordered. I was starting to get used to being leader at last, but that still didn't mean I liked it. Prince Jake? "Yeah, Ax?" I shall stay behind the tree line to see if I can identify the creature Tobias speaks of. And for backup, I could morph to gather the Auxiliary Animorphs if anything goes wrong. he said. "Good idea, always pays to be cautious." I replied "Now let's go" I said, morphing to wolf. It only took us a couple of minutes to find the alien Tobias had seen. It had removed it's helmet and was testing the air, as if to see if it was breathable or not. It had dark bluish-gray skin and no nose to speak of. It had a sort of pony tail at the back of its head, but that was all the hair it had, it also had a sort of diamond shaped bone ridge going from the third-eye, in between its' sky blue eyes and stopping where the bridge of the nose should be. It had holes for ears, four fingers and sort of camel-like feet, three hoofed toes. Incredible! Ax said in private thought-speech. I have no idea what species this alien belongs to, but it's the most humanoid creature ever known in Andalite history! Up until now, humans are the only known species with two legs able to walk erect without needing tails! he cried This is an incredible discovery. Yeah, breathtaking. I said impatiently. Right, we'll all go up to him and snuggle up to him like dogs. If it's a Yeerk, he'll know wolves don't snuggle, or he'll guess that five creatures could be the human rebels and try to kill us. I said. Always the optimist, aren't we Jake? said Marco. Ha! This coming from Mister "This is insane, we're all going to die." replied Rachel. All right already! I said Let's go. We approached slowly and lay down next to the blue guy, who reminded me of the Nartec, and tried to snuggle. He saw us and was surprised at first, then reluctantly bent down to pet us. That was a good sign, a Yeerk would shoot any animal on sight if they thought it was a morph. The alien just sat there petting us and thinking when he suddenly he saw Ax, and too late we saw the gun lying at his side.  
  
Chapter 2 - O'Trashov  
  
O'Trashov sat under the shade of the tree watching the readouts on his HUD. Apparently the atmosphere here was breathable. He removed his helmet cautiously and tested the air. It tasted of carbon monoxide and other poisonous gases, suggesting there may be chemical driven vehicles nearby. Moments later a group of creatures, canines they looked like, approached him and lay down next to him to be petted. They were surprisingly tame and looked the wolves on the human planet Fenris, where the wolves grew to the size of human tanks, sometimes larger. As he lay there, petting the creatures, thinking of how to get home and where he was when he noticed a creature watching him from the tree line. He just watched it at first, then recognition slapped him in the face. The scorpion creature in the light! In a flash O'Trashov was on his feet, his Carbine aimed at the aliens skull. The wolf creatures were on him in a flash, they surrounded him, teeth barred, growling dangerously. O'Trashov knew he couldn't take all of the creatures down at once without being killed. He made a quick decision and lowered his Carbine. "Call of your creatures." he said to the scorpion alien, praying it could understand. A few moments later, the creature replied I need you to continue talking so my translator chip can make instantaneous translation. It was intelligent! And from what it had said, it had some sort of translator with it. O'Trashov looked for the translator, but could not see it, perhaps a brain implant.... It also spoke through telepathy, suggesting it might be psychic. That explained how it communicated with no mouth. "I am O'Trashov, I mean you no harm, please call of you animals." he said. Perhaps this creature was more intelligent then the humans, Orks or Eldar and would help with the expansion of the Tau Empire throughout the galaxy and also contribute to the Greater Good. I now have instantaneous translation, O'Trashov. Thank you. said the alien. It then seemed to speak to the wolf animals and they proceeded to back away, and before his very eyes, O'Trashov witnessed them begin to twist and grow. O'Trashov became worried. "What is happening to your wolf creatures, scorpion being? Are they ill, are they attacking?" he asked. Neither. replied the alien They are morphing. "'Morphing'? What is 'morphing'." asked O'Trashov. Then he recoiled in surprise as the four humans and the hawk from the light emerged from the canine creatures. "Humans?" cried O'Trashov, "What trickery is this? Humans cannot change shape! Are you the ones who brought me here?" he asked, switching to the human tongue. Something called English, if he recalled properly. You speak English? asked the bird, also using telepathy. "Of course. We use it to negotiate and when humans offer a truce, or when they surrender in battle." he replied. "Battle? We've never seen anything like you in our life." said the tall, blonde female. "Of course you know of us. Don't play games with me, human, your Emperor waged war with our people." "Emperor? What are you on about? What year are you living in?" asked the dark haired, short, tanned male. Not picking up on the intended humor of the humans remark, O'Trashov replied, "I believe you humans call it the year 42,674 or M42" The smile disappeared from the males face. "Come again?" O'Trashov repeated himself. "Boy are you in for a shock," said the short male "Because this is the year 2001, or M2."  
  
Chapter 3 - Aximili  
  
Amazing! Apparently this creature, O'Trashov, he called his species the Tau and his homeworld T'au, was from approximately 40,673 years into the future, where the Yeerks and Andalites, Leerans and Hork-Bajir have never been heard of. O'Trashov mentioned something about whenever humans colonize a world they annihilate any sentient species, or whenever they come in contact with a sentient species they make war with it. O'Trashov's people were lucky in this instance, when humans first came in contact with the Tau, the Tau had just mastered making simple tools and fire making and were nothing but Savannah dwelling peoples on their desert homeworld. The human 'Imperium', as O'Trashov called it, deemed that all life on T'au was not judged worthy of continued existence and were ordered exterminated so the planet could be colonized. I was shocked to learn this. The conscious decision to bring forth the extinction of all species on a single planet just so a few million people could live there! It was criminal! Humans then brought in 'seeding ships' to colonize the world and wipe out the Tau. But the ships were caught in a 'warp storm' and destroyed, and before more ships could be dispatched, the human race was thrown into chaos by political events of some sort. Six thousand years later the Tau had created their own Empire and colonized 75 different worlds, but rather then wipe out species the tried to make peace with them. The gained a primitive, but space-faring species called the Kroot, who traveled in shockingly primitive spherical craft called Warspheres, as a powerful ally. The developed technology in the form of 'warp travel' and Carbines, Ion Cannons, Railguns, Burst Cannons, various other energy weapons, Grav-tanks that hovered meters from the ground instead of using tracks like human tanks and small hover-drones twice the size of a human head that can either be used as shield generators or have attached Carbines to provide extra firepower, and are controlled by squad leaders. The drones can also attach to Tau Grav-tanks, also called Devilfish and Hammerheads, to provide extra firepower for the Grav-tanks and can later detach if needed elsewhere. Devilfish tanks are mainly used as transport vehicles, whilst the Hammerhead is mainly artillery, using Ion and Burst Cannons, as well as Railguns, etc. The Tau also created atmospheric equipment, Smart Missiles and giant Battlesuits. The Tau would make peace with willing species, but if a species attacked them, they would retaliate in self-defense. The humans attacked the Tau. Tau are not fast creatures due to their three toed, hooved feet, specially evolved for arid deserts. I believe the Tau have better eyesight than humans and Andalites. Their eyes, like my stalk eyes can see slightly further into the ultra-violet spectrum then humans, but also slightly into the infra-red spectrum, explaining how O'Trashov saw me so easily. The Tau discourage close-combat at encourage long-range combat, using sniper rifles and missiles as well as cannons. They also lack in close combat due to their feet and four fingered hands. There are also rumors of the Tau having wings, but evolving into a land creature. The Tau social structure also has a sort of caste system. The Fire cast, Water caste, Earth caste, Air caste and Ethereal caste. The Fire caste trains Tau warriors like O'Trashov to become Fire Warriors. They are trained on the world Vior'la, near their homeworld, T'au. The Earth caste consists of farmers, artisans and laborers. They farm fertile land on their arid worlds that have been colonized and are said to be a essential part in the Tau 'Greater Good'. The Earth caste also consists of Engineers and Scientists. The Water caste consists of negotiators, politicians, bureaucrats and administrators and usually accompany the Tau on expeditionary trips to negotiate safe conduct through alien systems and the smooth passage of Tau merchants and colonists. The Air caste were traditionally messengers and couriers, but with the arrival of space travel, they also became pilots and starship crews. Members of the Air caste live almost all of their life off world. The Ethereals are the rulers of the Tau Empire and little is known about them. It is believed the united the warring Tau tribes during their distant past. It is believe the possess some form of psychic power to help them rule, but not enough evidence supports this theory, yet.  
  
Chapter 4 - Marco  
  
Ax told us everything he learnt from talking to the alien, who called himself O'Trashov, but I barely paid any attention. It all just seemed like one big boring history lesson to me. Then I perked up when I heard the word 'Grav-tanks' and 'Ion Cannons' used. "You know what?" I said when Ax stopped talking "If we could get this guy back to his own time, we could get the Tau to lend us a few tanks to beat the Yeerks." Unlikely. said Ax The Tau would never risk giving their technology to 21st Century humans, it would alter the future, maybe even wipe out the Tau. That is assuming O'Trashov really is from the future. What do you mean? asked Tobias. From what I have learnt, there is no mention of the Yeerks in any file on human history, in Tau or human history files. "So either the Yeerks are forgotten, which is easy, since it's been nearly 40,700 years, or the Yeerks win and go around as humans taking over the galaxy." I said Not likely. Although the Yeerks winning would explain the annihilation of alien species, O'Trashov has made it clear that is no record of a symbiosis between humans and another species. But O'Trashov has told me one other thing. "What?" asked Jake. He came here through a sort of electric blue portal, in the portal he saw earth, us and an elderly human with pointed ears and a blue skin pigmentation. "The Ellimist!" Yes, I believe that the Ellimist has struck a deal with Crayak and has brought O'Trashov here from either the future or another dimension to help us. "Sorry, I just thought I heard the words 'another dimension' used, is anyone else here questioning Ax's sanity right now?" I said. This theory is entirely possible, Marco, and could be just like a Sario Rip but through alternate universes. That would explain why the Andalites and Yeerks do not exist. You are correct, Aximili. said the Ellimist, appearing in front of us. "Here comes trouble." I muttered. Just then, O'Trashov walked in and saw the Ellimist. "You!" he cried, in scratchy English, raising his gun, which Ax called a 'Carbine'. The Ellimist froze him in his tracks before he could shoot. "Why have you brought me here?" asked the Tau Warrior. The young Andalite, Aximili has already explained who I am. said the Ellimist, I struck a deal with Crayak where I could bring you from your dimension here. In return Crayak could bring in his own creature to help the Yeerk. "But why? What's the point?" asked Cassie. To save you. If I did not do the this, Rachel would die, even if you did win. This is to save her life. All eyes immediately turned to Rachel. "Uh, thanks for the favor." she said, shakily. "So, who did the Crayak bring?" asked Jake. You may have heard of this being. He is called The Terminator. replied the Ellimist. "In the quiet words of the Virgin Mary - Come again?" I said, in absolute shock. I did not know what this 'Terminator' was at the time, so I agreed. I later researched the topic and found out it may have been a mistake in agreeing to the deal. "Gee, you think? I thought the name 'The Terminator' would have given you some clue as to how powerful he is." I replied. Excuse me, but what is a 'Terminator'? asked Ax. He's an android, like the Chee. He's actually a fictional movie character. It's set in a future where intelligent robots take over the world. There's even a T1000, an android made of liquid metal. He can shape-shift and can only be killed by being melted in lava, or something like that. explained Tobias. "So these Terminators are like the Necrons?" asked O'Trashov. "The what?" "The Necrons are an ancient race of highly advanced peoples who traded their physical bodies for immortal, mechanical ones. They are very hard to kill." Yeah, something like that. "So, Ellimist, what rules are you and Crayak playing by?" asked Jake. No rules. We send in our selected warrior, the Tau can be given the morphing power. Objective is to see whether you defeat the Yeerks with your new ally or if the Yeerks destroy you with their Terminator. "There is one little problem, Ellimist." Cassie said. "We lost the morphing cube." I know, that is why I brought this. said the Ellimist, the morphing cube appearing out of nowhere. "I vote we all worship Ellimist from now on." I said, awestruck. Crayak has allowed me to give the Tau warrior the ability to morph because "It will add to the challenge" as he says. After a few minutes, the Ellimist had left and O'Trashov could morph, sad thing was, Ellimist took the morphing cube with him. O'Trashov may need a human morph, Prince Jake. Ax said. Jake agreed. It took us a while, but we got O'Trashov close enough to group so he could acquire them and mix their DNA like Ax had done. One of the campers saw O'Trashov and shouted to his friends, so they had to be knocked out so O'Trashov could acquire them safely. Strangely Cassie said nothing about our rule on acquiring sentient creatures, but then again, she hadn't said much after we lost the morphing cube. Here's the problem. Now that O'Trashov had a nose he was just like Ax ,with a mouth. "Your external olfactory organs are amazing!" he exclaimed, sniffing the air. "Our what?" I asked. He means your noses. said Ax. "Noses, yes. They are weaker then the Tau scent glands, but are very useful. If someone covered your mouth you would still have another airway to breath through!" said O'Trashov. "How do your people smell things anyway?" Cassie asked. "We have internal olfactory organs, inside the mouth. We taste the air, much like a snake does. But your eyes are also much weaker then Tau eyes. We are able to see slightly further into the ultra-violet and infra-red spectrums." he said "But you make up for it with your agility!" he said, running in circles and jumping up and down like a madman. "Your feet are more adept to running and not as clumsy as Tau feet. You must be very effective in close-quarters combat! I would also like to test an Andalite morph sometime," O'Trashov said, looking at Ax. "They seem to have the best equipped bodies for battle yet seen by the Tau, aside from the arms." I swear I think I saw Ax blush then. "Yes, well, maybe we should get you some more morphs to make you battle ready" said Jake, sounding impatient. "Yes, perhaps a bird-of prey morph like you friend has." O'Trashov said, looking at Tobias. "Magnificent creatures." If you didn't think it was possible for Andalites to blush, you're wrong, but Hawks blushing? That was new to me. "All right already, let's go!" I said, upset that he hadn't mentioned how magnificent I was.  
  
Chapter 5 - Rachel  
  
Now just turn left and go through the big gates. Good. Now give that green paper with the number 20 and the face on it to the guy in the booth like we said. That's it. Now walk forward until I say, turn right here. Good. Into those small rooms. Lock the door. That's it. No watch out. We had morphed into flies and were hiding in the hair of O'Trashov's human morph while Cassie led him to the gardens. It had taken the about an hour, but we made it. We were now demorphing in a cramped stall inside the men's toilets. After Ax finished demorphing, you could guess it was a bit cramped, so he went to human morph to free up some room. "Right," said Jake "Everyone who has a Yeerk in his or her head will now our faces on sight, so we're going to have to wait for someone to come in and we'll acquire them. Any objections?" he said, giving Cassie a dark look. Something was up between them, I just didn't know what. Half an hour later, four men and two disturbingly good looking boys walked out, thirty seconds apart, out of the men's room while a red-tailed hawk watched them from above. So, O'Trashov, what bird-of-prey morph did you have in mind? asked Tobias, from above. "I would like to acquire the two-headed eagle, symbol of the Imperium, if it is not too much trouble." he replied, pretending to be talking to us. "That would be more than hard," said Marco "That would be impossible!" "What Marco is saying is that the two-headed eagle has not evolved yet. It may only exist in the future." explained Ax. "Oh, then do you have any other eagles?" There is the Bald Eagle, but that's mine." I said "Or the Golden Eagle." I said. Everyone looked away. We all remembered David, the Animorph gone bad. But I remembered him more than the others ever would. Cassie knew why. We showed O'Trashov the Golden Eagle first. "Yes, this is it." he said "This is the two-headed eagle, but with only one head." O'Trashov demorphed and we surrounded him so no-one could see him. The eagle came for a closer look at us and, quick as a flash, O'Trashovs' hand shot out and touched the eagle. He pretended to be stroking the bird as it fell into the trance that occurred when you acquired something. "Hey!" someone shouted. We turned and saw a security guard running towards us. "Get your hand out of there. Those thing are dangerous. You're lucky it didn't attack you!" "Sorry, sir," said O'Trashov, removing his hand, fully morphed into his human self. "I did not realize. It won't happen again." "Good, make sure it doesn't." said the security guard, and walked away. Guy's you might want to find somewhere else to look for morphs. said Tobias. "Why?" I whispered, so only he could hear. Because Marco's morph is about to bump into you. "Got it. Right," said Jake "We all just walk out of here like average visitors, Marco first. Less chance of him running into 'himself'. Ready?" "Not yet." said Cassie. "Why?" "Because we've lost O'Trashov." "What?!" It was true, O'Trashov was nowhere to be seen. "Oh my god, what is that thing?!" a lady screamed. "Three guesses who's been seen without their human morph." said Marco. We ran to see what was going on and saw O'Trashov in the Lion enclosure, stroking a full grown male lion, acquiring its' DNA, all in his Tau form. "Well, now we know who Rachel's dimensional counterpart and reincarnation is in the year 40,000." said Marco. O'Trashov, get out of there! shouted Tobias. People are coming! Maybe Yeerks! We hid in the bushes closest to us and demorphed the morphed to birds. Tobias and O'Trashov met us above the Gardens. Don't ever do that again, O'Trashov. said Jake. You endangered us all then. Yes, but we were in danger anyway. replied O'Trashov. While acquiring the eagle I tasted the air. There was a human close to us. He smelled of both a human and a machine. He could of been a Chee. said Marco. No, said Jake The Chee have no smell at all. O'Trashov, are you saying you smelt the Terminator? Yes, and I believe he may have seen me in my Tau form. He would have guessed that I am one of the Andalite Bandits or human rebels, if he has been with the Yeerks long enough. "Move aside please." said a familiar voice from below. Chapman! And with him was Satan himself, Visser One. Who's that guy behind them? asked Tobias. I don't know. said Jake. Man, look at the muscles on him! Forget him biting Mike Tyson's ear off, he could take his head off his shoulders with his pinkie! said Marco. He was right. The guy was about seven feet tall with arms the size of tree trunks. Visser One looked at the lion O'Trashov had acquired, then looked at Mr. Muscle. "Kill it." he said. Then to Chapman, "Take care of the cover up. Tell them it was a prankster in a suit, anything." The crowd was cleared away and we watched the guy who made Arnold Scwarznegger look like a toddler hop into the lion enclosure and, with one arm, grabbed the struggling lion by the throat, bring his free arm round in an arc, and hit the lion with a closed fist on the top of his skull. The lions head may as well have been Jell-O. It's skull caved in and it was killed instantly. Oh my god... said Cassie. The guy had just killed a full grown male lion with a single blow from his hand. I guess Marco was right about that Mike Tyson thing. Well, said Marco That narrows the list of suspects on who the Terminator could be. Yep, it made the list of suspects real short now.  
  
Chapter 6 - Visser One/Esplin 9466  
  
Show me the picture one again, Terminator. The Terminator accessed his hologram file once more and showed me a picture of the humans and the alien surrounding the bird. The Terminator would be very useful to me. We could build more of them for the heavier work. My discovery of this technology would surely earn me a seat in the Council! The robot claimed to have been transported to me through some form of portal in while the middle of a battle with human rebels. He claimed that a part living, part machine creature with one eye gave him very specific orders. 'Follow the orders of Visser One only. Protect him at all costs and destroy anything that gets in your way. Especially the Animorphs.' I had only met with Crayak once before. I was nearly killed, but now it seems he has taken a liking to me, or at least to the Yeerk cause. His reputation is well known throughout the galaxy. A being that rivals the powers of the mighty Ellimists. It is said he plays a game with the Ellimists. He is rumored to have destroyed two planets at once whilst playing this game. It is said he wasn't even trying. "What are my orders?" asked the Terminator. Same as Crayak stated when you arrived. I will notify you if they change. Guard the door for now. And bring me the human called Chapman. I said. Chapman arrived quickly enough. "Visser?" See these humans here? I said, showing him the hologram. "Yes sir." "Find and infest them. They were used as morphs by the human rebels and Andalite Bandit. If they resist, kill them "Yes, Visser." Chapman replied. Now then, I have another job for you. "What, Visser." Your hosts daughter was friends with the human rebel Rachel, the Animorph, correct. Chapmans' face twitched in hatred in the mention of the human rebel. "Yes sir, she was." Good. Infest her. See if she can give us any information on her, their leaders parents, the parents of the one called Jake, have given us all the information they can. "Yes, Visser." And Chapman? If your host resists, bring him in for execution. You will be supplied with a new host to complete the task assigned to you. "Yes, Visser One." And take the Terminator in case their is any resistance. Make sure he doesn't kill her. "Yes, Visser."  
  
Chapter 7 - Tobias  
  
Oh god was Rachel going to hate this. I had just flown into the Hork-Bajir valley and found Rachel sitting on a log near the middle of the camp. Rachel? I called out. She looked up. "Oh, hi Tobias." I have some bad news. "What?" I just finished hunting over in my old meadow. I flew over Melissa's house on the way here. Rachel stiffened. "Something's happened to Mellisa?" "Chapman was there, as he should be, but so was the Terminator. They were dragging her into a van, she was unconscious. I heard Chapman saying about infesting her to gather information on you. Chapman resisted the Yeerk, but he lost. They're infesting her right now. Rachel jumped up looking like she was going to cry and explode in rage all at once. "We've got to help her!" she cried. We're too late, Rachel. I said. "No we're not! I'm going after her. Take her down after school, bring her here, starve the Yeerk." she said. Rachel, listen to yourself. I said to her What if she escapes? They'll know where the valley is, they'll know you'll try to save her and use her as bait. You'll endanger us all. "I don't care. Try and stop me, I'll take you all down if I have to. Even you Tobias." she said, coldly. And before I could stop her, she was a Bald Eagle headed for Mellisa's house.  
  
Chapter 8 - Rachel  
  
I waited outside the school for Mellisa. I was hidden behind the Tree line in my Grizzly morph. She passed here alone every day on the way home from school, all I had to do was grab her, knock her out and take her to camp. A few minutes later she was right in front of me. I grabbed her and pulled her into the woods. She took one look at me and spat, "Rachel. The foolish human rebel. You think you can save this pitiful human? You think-" that was when I knocked her out. I was about to walk away when I saw it. Across the road. The Terminator, looking directly at me. Oh, crap. I thought to myself. He started to walk over, then stopped, puzzled, searching for me. Like I wasn't here anymore. "Not a smart move, Rachel, you endangered us all." said Jake, from behind me. "Lucky we had Erek here cast a hologram to make you invisible." But that won't confuse him for long. said Ax The Yeerks have probably placed a tracking device on her. If you had taken her back to camp you would have given away our position. "Like I said, not a smart move Rachel. Lucky Tobias told us what you were up to." said Jake. I looked at Tobias. He looked away. I'll have to check her for tracking devices. said Ax. I placed her on the ground and Ax looked at her for a few minutes, while the Terminator stayed across the road, confused. So much for Artificial Intelligence. Try natural stupidity. After a while Ax showed us two little machines. One was in her ear, the other in a gap between her teeth. There is another attached to her clothing, but the only way to get rid of it is to remove the clothing. "Where is it Ax?" I asked, demorphed to human again. In her shirt. So we ended up carrying Mellisa to the valley with no shirt. I morphed to Grizzly again to make sure the others wouldn't look. They didn't. We ended up stealing her a new shirt on the way. And all the Terminator found was a T-shirt and a couple of trackers.  
  
Chapter 9 - Cassie  
  
"Erek, we will definitely need your help on this one." said Jake. "You're the only other race of androids we now of that has a chance of beating the Terminator." "Sorry, Jake, no violence, remember." said Erek. "But there is one way I can help you." "How?" I asked. "I ran a scan on O'Trashov's anatomy. The Chee have suffered casualties over the millennia. I could use old Chee parts to make your fried part android, give him and advantage. He has the proper anatomy for it. He's built a bit more like a Pemalite then a human or Andalite." he said "But only with his permission." "We'll ask him." said Jake. "One other thing." said Erek. "What?" "My programming forbids me disturbing the graves of dead Chee. The only way I can do this is if I had a Pemalite crystal or got Ax to do it. And with Ax doing it, it could be risky." "Great, perfect. And we're all out of Pemalite crystals." said Marco. "Not really." I said, reluctantly. Everyone looked at me. Say again?" said Marco. "When we first got the Pemalite crystal, we thought there was only one, but there was a second. I got out with it and hid it away, for safe keeping." Everyone stared at me. Jake even more so. He was still the only one who knew I gave Tom the morphing cube. "So, where is it?" asked Mellisa, speaking for the first time. The three days of keeping her locked up was hell, then when the Yeerk died, she cried for a day and a half over her families infestation. She was only just starting to come out of her shell. I walked to my cabin and searched for a bit and pulled the crystal in my jewelry box, one of the few meager possessions I still had from my old life. I brought it out for the others to see. Erek took it from me and walked away with it. He came back a few hours later carrying bits of machinery made of metal and ivory. His face was grim. "I'm ready, lets go." he said. We got O'Trashov and lay him down on one of the tables in an unused cabin. We lay a cloth underneath him and Erek sedated him. "You'll need to leave while I do this." Erek said. "Ax, I'll need you to stay and help me." We all waited outside and twelve hours later, Erek and Ax came out, Ax's tail blade and Ereks android hands soaked in alien blood. "Did it work?" I asked, sick with the thought of what we had just made Erek do. Dig up the corpses of his friends and go against everything he stood for. "See for yourself." he replied, looking towards the doorway. O'Trashov calmly walked out, looking a bit stiff. There was no scarring, nothing, he looked exactly the same. We replaced O'Trashov's skeleton with Chee limbs, we fashioned them to match his skeletal structure. Ax said. We also replaced all of his organ with mechanical counter-part. Mostly made out of Titanium-Tungsten. He has a mechanical heart and everything. The only thing we didn't replace was his brain and flesh and muscles. "But has it made him stronger?" Jake asked. "Watch," said Erek "O'Trashov, can you please run to the end of the valley and back?" The valley was pretty large, it would usually take us three minutes to do that. O'Trashov did it in about ten seconds. He was literally a blur. "So?" said Marco "That just means he's really good at retreating. What's he gonna do, run the Terminator to death?" "Show them what else you can do, O'Trashov." said Erek. O'Trashov walked up to one of the trees in the valley, its trunk was about a meter and a half wide. O'Trashov gave it a slight backhand and smashed trough it like it was wet paper. "Now watch this." said Erek, looking pleased by our shocked faces. O'Trashov opened his hand and looked at a boulder thirty meters away. Only hen did we notice the metal circle in the middle of his palm. The circle opened and a Dracon beam shot out and turned the boulder to dust. "Now that is impressive." said Marco. "Those were Ax's idea." said Erek. "They have the power of a Dracon cannon at full power. I also gave him a miniature shield generator. It can produce a shield around him the can withstand two high level Dracon beam shot before it needs to recharge. I don't know whether it can withstand a blow from the Terminator, though." "Well then, lets test it and see." said Jake. "Oh, boy, get ready for a big battle, lots of pain and possibly death." said Marco.  
  
Chapter 10 - O'Trashov  
  
O'Trashov followed the humans to the Yeerk stronghold, known as the 'Yeerk Pool', confident of his strength. They had the android Erek shield their entry with a hologram, rendering them practically invisible. "Remember," said the android to him "When you morph, the sensors in the metals morph with you, you'll be more powerful. And remember to use you holographic generator. Make them think there's thirty of you. Confuse them." They were right beside the Pool when, suddenly, every Controller in the complex turned and faced them. Dracon beams pointed at them. Ah, yes. The Andalite bandit, with his human pets and alien friend. said Visser One, walking up behind them. "Um, Erek? If your hologram's down, I suggest you turn it back on." said Marco. Oh, your friends hologram is working fine, I can't see or hear any of you. But my assistant here can. said Visser One, nodding towards the Terminator. I believe the hologram is meant to fool human eyes, and the eyes of other living creatures. The Terminator does not have human eyes and can't really be considered living. He can see through your hologram. "Oh ----!" said Marco, swearing in surprise. I thought you'd say that, Marco. You are the former Visser Ones' son, yes? And Jake? Why the dark look? You really should be more friendly around your parents. Visser One said, Jake's family joining him. And Cassie, her friend Rachel and Aximili, brother of Elfangor. He would of been proud of you. To bad I must kill you. Then he looked at Tobias. But you I don't know. Wait, no. Surely not? Tobias, yes? Loren and Elfangor's son. I knew you had Andalite connections. And as for you, her said, looking at Erek You really think you confused my Terminator by becoming invisible? No, he was trying to figure out what you were. We have already captured one of your kind. The Chee, isn't it? Created by Pemalites and programmed for non- violence. Not when we're done copying your technology. My people are already inside the Pemalite ship right now. "You may as well drop the hologram, Erek. We'll get ready to fight." said Jake The hologram disappeared. That's better, now how about you surrender like the pathetic rebels you are. "Maybe when hell freezes over." said Rachel, defiantly, morphing to Grizzly bear. Everyone started morphing. Your deaths are of little importance to me. I do not care, but I fight the Andalite myself. said Visser One. With pleasure, Visser. replied Ax. O'Trashov morphed into his Lion morph and concentrated on the Terminator. Come, android, come meet your death. O'Trashov said to him. The Terminator started to walk over, but before he took two steps, O'Trashov was on top of him, tearing out his larynx. The Terminator merely grabbed him by the mane and tossed him across the complex. Impossible! thought O'Trashov, That would kill any creature! he thought. Not creature. he reminded himself, Android. He looked back to the Terminator and saw the one called Marco in Gorilla morph, attacking a group of humans and centipede- like Taxxon. Rachel was tearing through Hork-Bajir in her Grizzly morph, bleeding from the stump that was her right leg. Jake was trying to revive Cassie, who was unconscious, while he was holding back the bloodthirsty Taxxon. Erek, he programming re-written, was annihilating Hork-Bajir and humans alike as if they were mere pieces of soggy tissue paper. O'Trashov prepared his most powerful weapon. He shot across the Yeerk Pool, so fast he ran on water, he rammed the Terminator, knocking it to its' knees and opened his mouth. He fired the Dracon blast from the back of his throat, the shot striking the Terminator dead in his chest, highest setting. The blast blew him back across the complex, along with the other Animorphs, Erek and Visser one. Most of everything else was obliterated. God job, O'Trashov. said Jake, still at Cassie's side. O'Trashov peered back at the smoke where the Terminator had been and reeled back in shock. Impossible! he cried That was my most powerful blast! he said, as the Terminator walked towards him. His human flesh was gone, exposing his full android body, his glowing red eyes, his metallic skeleton. "Your blast only sufficed to destroy the shield the Visser provided me." stated the Terminator. "You have used all the power of your weapon in that blast, it will take you three hours to recharge. You are defenseless. Objective remains. Protect Visser One. Kill any on who gets in my way. Especially the Animorphs." I am far from defenseless, android. said O'Trashov, demorphing. "I also have a hidden compartment." He said, reaching into his leg. His skin peeling away to reveal his hidden Carbine. "Come Necron, come meet your doom." he said as he emptied all of his ammunition into the Terminator. The android shook and fell, only to stand back up, moments later, covered in bullet holes, but none lucky enough to cause any real damage. "I also have hidden secrets, alien." said the Terminator, revealing his weapon, a Plasma Rifle, standard issue for all Terminators. Far more deadly than any Shredder or Dracon beam. The Terminator fired just as the Tau warrior activated his shields. The shot sliced through the shields, missing O'Trashov by millimeters, throwing the shield generator into overload, causing it to burn out. Far beyond any form of repair.  
  
FWAAP!  
  
AHHHHH!!!!! came Ax's cry as Visser One took off one of him arms with his tail blade. Ax! cried Tobias, diving down, talons aimed at the Vissers' Stalk eyes.  
  
FWAAP!  
  
The Vissers' tail knocked Tobias to the ground, rendering him unconscious. Tobias! cried Rachel. Cassie, having regained consciousness just moments before, lunged at the Vissers' throat in fury. Cassie, no! cried Jake. But it was far too late.  
  
FWAAP!  
  
The Vissers' tail blade was a blur, and in a moment, Cassie was on the ground, bleeding. Disemboweled. Cassie, demorph! cried Jake. Can't... she wheezed, Not.... enough time. Die anyway... even.... I can't.... make it. "Come on Cassie, please try." said Jake, having demorphed to human, crying. A human way of showing sorrow or happiness. At this time it displayed sorrow. Cassie started to demorph, but she stopped halfway, he breathing slowing. The Visser watched on in glee. Enjoying the slow death of his enemy and O'Trashovs' ally. "Cassie...." started Jake. "I know.... Jake. Me.... too. Good-bye." she said, with human lips. Jake gently kissed her, and then she died. Prince Jake, we must retreat. said Ax, having remoprhed his arm. I will carry Cassie's body. "I'll put up a hologram." said Erek. Jake reluctantly got up and followed the others. Erek making them invisible to the Visser and other Controllers.  
  
The Terminator started after them. No, said Visser One, darkly, They are weaker now, let the re-gather and try to strengthen themselves. It will be more fun killing them that way. Knowing I defeated them when they were trying their hardest. Pitiful creatures, really, these humans. The only smart thing they ever did was create you. he said to the Terminator. "Yes, Visser." he replied. Then they were gone.  
  
Chapter 11 - Jake  
  
"ELLIMIST!!" I called for the hundredth time, my anger greater then ever. Ellimist, show yourself, you coward!" I cannot bring her back Jake. he said, appearing behind me. "You said that you made a deal with Crayak so that none of us would die." I said, bitterly. I did, but you changed the timeline, or at least, your Tau friend changed it. "What are on about?" He was not meant to fire the Dracon beam at full power, only at 9/10. His shot may have weakened the Terminator, but it also awoke Cassie before she was supposed to be. Thus, killing her. I never saw the possibility. he said. "Then why can't you bring her back?" I asked. Jake, you know that Crayak would never say yes to the deal unless I offered him something he wanted more then Cassie's' life. he said. I knew he was talking about me. After all, I had destroyed Crayak's Howlers. "Then offer him my life." I said. A brave gesture, Jake. But one that comes to late. With Cassie dead, this timeline has been altered. You will die anyway. "This day just keeps getting better and better." I muttered, fearfully. So, Crayak would finally have me. Not necessarily. said the Ellimist, reading my thoughts, Remember, O'Trashov altered the timeline, so can you. You can prevent your death, but how, I cannot say. And then he was gone. I walked back to camp with one thought in my mind. Your life ends here, Visser.  
  
Chapter 12 - Tobias  
  
Cassie's death hit us hard. Rachel had lost his friend, and Jake, well, we all knew what had been going on between Jake and Cassie. We heard him shouting for Ellimist to show himself on the other side of the valley. Jake came back a few minutes later. "Right." he said to us, not looking at Rachel, who was crying, with Mellisa. It was weird watching our hard-as-nails Rachel crying. "This is it. We go in for the final fight. We take down Visser One and the rest of the Yeerks at any cost." he said. Jake? Are you sure about this? Getting us all killed isn't going to win the war or bring Cassie back. I said. "Cassie wasn't supposed to die." Jake said, ignoring me and looking at O'Trashov, murder and despise in his eyes. "I spoke with Ellimist. Our friend here was only supposed to fire at 9/10 of the full Dracon power. He woke Cassie too early. Virtually killed her himself." And you think O'Trashov was supposed to magically know this?! I shouted at Jake, What did he do? Talk to Crayak or Ellimist and decide 'Won't it be fun to kill the black girl'? Are you that dumb, Jake? He just looked at me, coldly. "Get the Auxiliary Animorphs. We all go in. Anyone who says no, I order the Hork-Bajir to kill you as a traitor." So, this was it. Jake had finally snapped. He'd take us all down with him too. Prince Jake, we have nothing to gain by all of us dying. said Ax. Jake just walked away. I flew after him. Jake this is insane. You'll get us all killed, and for what? So we can see Cassie in some imaginary afterlife? I said. Jake turned, with an oddly calm look on his face. "You know what the Ellimist told me? He said the only way to bring back Cassie was to offer him my life. But Crayak won't accept the offer. You know why? Because now, with Cassie dead, the timelines different. I die anyway. So, the only way for me to live long enough to get Cassie back is for me to change the timeline to make it so I don't die, so I can offer Crayak my life." he said to me, "That's why I'm acting this way. Doing things I wouldn't usually do. I'm trying to change the timeline. Trying to live." And how do you know this isn't what gets you killed? How do you know that you're actually changing the timeline and now following the path to death? I said to him. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we? Now get the James and his people. We leave tomorrow, first light." And with that, he turned and walked away.  
  
Chapter 13 - James  
  
James! Tobias called from the window, waking me from my perfect dream - me actually walking up to my doctors and parents to say hi, looking at their shocked faces. Not yet. I thought to myself. After the war is finished. I walked to the window and opened it, Tobias flew in. "What's up, Tobias?" I asked. Cassie flew over and told you about our situation a couple of days ago, right? he said. "Yeah, that whole Terminator/Tau thing. Pretty unbelievable. Why?" We went in to destroy the Terminator. Got Erek to shield us in a hologram. We ran into trouble. The Terminator could see through the hologram and we ended up having to fight our way out. We got out, but Cassie was killed. he said, his voice cracking. I took a step back. "Oh my god...." I know. Jakes' lost it. He calling on everyone to meet at the main Yeerk Pool entrance at first light. He's going in for the final blow. Could get us all killed. Anyone who disobeys him will be branded a traitor and executed. "What?!" He got a few willing Chee to rewrite their programming with a Pemalite Crystal Cassie had hidden. This is it, James. Judgment Day. Get you people ready. Ax is already performing the Andalite Death Ritual. and then he flew off. "Oh god, no." I said to no one. Time to make your peace, James. I thought to myself. Today's the last day of the rest of your life.  
  
Chapter 14 - Rachel  
  
I knew I had been called battle hungry at times, a little psychotic, but Jake was borderline insanity. We were all assembled near the main entrance to the Yeerk Pool. Toby and her Hork-Bajir. James and his Animorphs, us, and even Mellisa, armed with a Dracon beam Ax had stolen during our last battle. We were all hidden by the hologram the four violence capable Chee, including Erek, had cast around us. "Right, we go in hard and fast, no second thoughts." Jake said to us all, then started morphing. I went Grizzly and followed Jake. We made our way down the stairs, heard the screams. We were reminded of all our nightmares over the years. When we got to the bottom, we saw a couple of Hork-Bajir guarding the entrance. Tom was with them. As soon as he saw us he gave the Hork-Bajir a simple order. "Kill them." he said. Toby and her people leapt forward and took care of the Hork-Bajir, while Jake pounced on Tom, biting into his throat. For Tom. he said, as his brother struggled. Only then did Jake notice the Dracon beam in his hand. With his dying breath Tom pulled the trigger, firing the Dracon beam.  
  
TSSEEW!  
  
Jake leapt out of the way just in time to dodge the beam. My Grizzly morph was slower, however. The red beam sliced through me, piercing my heart, killing me instantly.  
  
Chapter 15 - Ax  
  
"Rachel!" Rachel! cried Tobias and Mellisa in unison. We had not even gotten ten meters into the Yeerk Pool and already we had lost Rachel! Is your sadistic ass happy now Jake! You just killed Rachel! shouted Tobias. Ah, yes, the human rebels, back again. said Visser One, coming into view, the Terminator at his side. I'd like you to meet our newest additions to the Yeerk ranks. said the Visser, pointing to a space in the complex. The air there shimmered and from it stepped four creatures made of metal and ivory. They resembled a cat on two legs and were almost exactly like the Chee. When we captured the first two Chee androids, we immediately set to work copying the technology. Then they gave us the location to the Pemalite ship. The machines on the ship quickly gave us all the information we needed, and we quickly built these prototypes. I believe Chee means 'friend'. Well these are the Kray Drashor, meaning 'Death Bringers'. I wish to test them today. said the Visser. "We'll handle them, Jake." said Erek, walking towards the Kray Drashor. Well, who'd of thought? Android Cats versus Android Dogs. There's irony for you. said Marco, trying to humor us. Now, come rebels, help serve the Yeerk Empire by you deaths and make me a Councilor! cried the Visser. I jumped up to where the Visser stood. For my brother. I said, copying Prince Jakes words.  
  
FWAAP!  
  
My tailed arched over my head, aimed for Visser Ones throat.  
  
FWAAP!  
  
The Visser blocked my blow easily, but failing to see my trickery.  
  
FWAAP!  
  
My tail struck again, this time striking the target. My tail blade missing his main heart, but piercing the other two. The Visser dropped to the ground and I saw something crawling out from his ear. The Yeerk! Before I could squash the Yeerk filth with my hoof, the Terminator, who had been battling O'Trashov's lion morph, scooped up the Visser and placed him into a compartment in the side of his metal skull. No! I cried, but it was to late, he was gone, O'Trashov at his android heels. Kill..... me. came a thought speak voice. I looked down and saw a freed Alloran. Kill me. he repeated. Finish what you should have in the meadow. He can still mend my wounds, enslave me. I.... I can't I said, meekly. Please. said Alloran. Do the honorable thing.  
  
FWAAP!  
  
My tail shot towards hit throat, but stopped short, I cannot. I said. Then I will. he said. And before I could stop him, he grabbed my tail and used my tail blade to pierce his main heart, killing him instantly. I just stood there, looking at Allorans body, his blood on my tail. I didn't even notice the human Controller sneak up behind me, aiming at my head with his Dracon beam at full power.  
  
TSSEEW!  
  
Everything went black.  
  
Chapter 17 - Jake  
  
AX! cried Tobias. Goddamn you Jake! Are you getting off on this? Are you?! Why don't you just kill Loren so all my family and loved ones are dead? You heartless son of a -----! he cried. I hated myself then. I had just gotten my cousin and Ax killed. Alloran was dead and his Yeerk was still alive, and the Terminator was still 'alive'. Hell with it. I muttered. Here I come, Cassie. I leapt on top of the Terminator, just as he was about to deal the killing blow to O'Trashov. He grabbed my tail and hurled me into a rock wall. I was seeing stars. I watched as the Terminator started towards me, murder in his robotic eyes. Then, something happened. The Terminator just.... disappeared. It took me a second to realize. O'Trashov had gotten back on his feet and tackled the Terminator, but he was still weak. The Terminator threw him away like a rag doll. He started back towards me when proper help arrived. Erek, holding the arm of the Kray Droshor he had been fighting, came over with the other Chee, the Kray Droshor in pieces. They surrounded the Terminator and closed in for the kill. The Terminator swung his fist at one, taking his head off, while he fired his Plasma Rifle at the one next to Erek, reducing him to a molten heap. Erek got in a lucky shot and tore his arm off, but the Terminator was too strong. He destroyed the other Chee, ripping him in half with his bare hands and knocking Erek across the room. Jake? said Marco, crawling towards me. His Gorilla legs a hundred feet away. Get.... out of here. Tobias.... some of the Auxiliaries. Got away. Erek says he'll self-destruct. Power of.... tactical nuke. Got Tobias to give my parents a message. I'll.... say hi to Cassie for you. and then he collapsed in a lifeless heap. No, I whispered. Bodies littered the ground, drowning in the Yeerk Pool, limbs missing, the floor was a carpet of alien anatomy and blood. I saw the Terminator running out of the Pool at top speed. O'Trashov at his heels. I saw a counter on Ereks forehead. 00:10.... 00:09.... I tried to get up, couldn't my spine was shattered by the Terminator. No time to demorph. 00:08.... 00:07.... 00:06.... Mum, Dad, Tom, Cassie, Ax, Marco, Rachel, Mellisa. Here I come. Sorry. I said to no-one. 00:04.... 00:03.... KISS MY ASS CRAYAK!!! I cried with all my might. 00:01.... 00:00 Cassie.... There was an explosion, then nothing.  
  
Chapter 18 - Tobias  
  
I flew to the valley, still unable to comprehend what had happened. Cassie, Ax, Marco, Rachel, Jake, Mellisa. Dead. All dead except me and a quarter of what was the Auxiliary Animorphs. I landed in the valley and started to morph to human, James and his people about two hundred yards behind me. The Hork-Bajir and the parents ran to meet us. Cassie's parents were still mourning over Cassie. The stayed in their hut. "Tobias? What happened, did we win?" came Rachel's mum, running ahead of everyone else. Rachel sisters behind her. Toby came into the valley with the rest of the survivors. Rachel's mum looked for her daughter, but when she couldn't find her amongst the cut, bruised, battered and defeated faces, she fell to her knees. "Oh, god no. It can't be." "Rachel died from a Dracon beam through the heart. She was killed by Tom, he was aiming for Jake. He.... he missed. We weren't even two feet through the door." I said, crying. "Marco?" asked Eva, her fear rising. "Torn in half by a Yeerk prototype android called the Kray Drosor." replied Toby. "Ax was killed fighting Visser One." I said "He took him down, killed the host body, killed Alloran, but the Yeerk escaped, he was killed by a Dracon beam to the back of the head from a human Controller who snuck up behind him." "And Jake?" asked Rachel's mum. "Erek and the other Chee were destroyed in a fight with the Terminator. Erek self-destructed. Had the power of a tactical nuke. Jake was caught in the blast." I said. Rachel's mum cried even harder. Everyone in the valley was just dumbfounded. The Animorphs were beaten. "And what about the Tau. O'Trashov?" asked my mum, Loren. "I am here." he said, walking up behind us. "I tried to catch the Terminator, but they used the holograms that the Chee use. Be came invisible, I lost them." he said. Then everything froze, except for me and O'Trashov. "Ellimist." I said. I now had more hatred for him then Visser One and Crayak combined. I know you hate me, Tobias. But you can still win this war. he said, appearing in front of us. "How?" asked O'Trashov, incredulously. "Their Ethereal, their leader is dead along with most of the resistance. How can they possibly win?" he asked the Ellimist. He is the last remaining original Animorph. replied the Ellimist. He can lead them, change the timeline. As for you O'Trashov. I am sending you back to where you were when you left. In battle with the Orks. You will be returned to where you belong. and with that, O'Trashov just disappeared. How you win this war and lead the Animorphs is up to you now, Tobias. I shall leave it all to you. And then he disappeared leaving time to resume normally.  
  
Chapter 19 - O'Trashov  
  
O'Trashov appeared exactly where he left, exactly when he left. In this reality he had never left the planet. All his android enhancements were gone. He discovered this when a Ork Bolter round went straight through his skull. If he had never returned, he would have lived, the bullet would have missed him. And in the darkness of his death, O'Trashov saw a part biological, part mechanical being with one eye, looking at him, laughing.  
  
Chapter 20 - Ellimist  
  
I demand Crayak returns the timeline to normal! I shouted at the prune skinned dinosaur that was Drode. "You demand?" he laughed at me. "What can you possibly offer my master Crayak? He already has Jakes life. You have nothing, nothing but a nothlit." he said, mocking me. "Plus, you agreed to the deal. You were allowed to bring in an inter-dimensional creature to prevent Rachel's death while Crayak could bring in another creature to attempt to stop you. You agreed to those terms, end of discussion." and then he disappeared while I stood there, furious at me foolishness.  
  
Chapter 21 - No narrator  
  
Year: 3203997.M42 a.k.a. 42,674 Message Destination: Terra a.k.a. Earth: Emperors' Palace. Message Origin: Mars Author: Inquisitor Keyser Telepathic Duct: Astropath-Terminus Lazarine Status: Highly Confidential Ref: Inq.XR.O27465/x.xenos621 Personal Thought: Cheer me if I advance, kill me if I retreat, avenge me if I die.  
  
**Emperor, The Tau/Ork battle has resulted in heavy Tau casualties and still continues. The Tau Fire Warrior you requested killed, O'Trashov, was found dead, an Ork Bolter round through his head. Advise sending in the Ultamarines in dropships and in force to destroy the remainder of the Tau and also the Greenskins, thus claiming the planet as our own.  
  
Inquisitor Keyser**  
  
  
  
  
  
Year: 3203997.M42 a.k.a. 42,674 Message Destination: Mars Message Origin: Terra a.k.a. Earth: Emperors' Palace Author: Librarian Sozay Telepathic Duct: Astropath-Terminus Lazarine Status: Highly Confidential Ref: Lib.XR.O27465/x.xenos649 Personal Thought: Death before Tolerance  
  
** The God-Emperor thanks you for your valuable information. You advice has been taken into account and the mission is being prepared with the assistance of the Blood Angels and Space Wolves.  
  
Librarian Sozay**  
  
"The message has been sent, Emperor." said the Librarian, not daring to look up at the God-Emperor, also know as the immortal Emperor. Excellent. came the Emperors' telepathic voice. His golden armor casting a golden light in the great halls. You may go now. The Librarian quickly scurried out, not dreaming of disobeying the Emperor of the human Imperium. The Emperor stood from his throne, rising to his full ten-feet. Ever since he had become emperor, everything was a breeze. He annihilated the Council of Thirteen, disposing of any competition, destroyed the last of the human resistance on earth and colonized the Andalite and Hork-Bajir homeworld. All that, over 40,000 years ago. The only unfortunate thing was that the free Hork-Bajir escaped capture in an Andalite Dome Ship. They were never seen again until first contact with spacefareing Tau, where it was discovered that the seven-foot tall, unintelligent, bladed Hork-Bajir herbivores had evolved to become bladeless, quilled creatures, carnivorous, semi-intelligent enough to create spacecraft called Warspheres, had created long range rifles and become mercenaries, fighting for any alien species as long as they were paid. They also had the ability to change into some of the things they ate, not like the lost technology of morphing, but slight DNA alterations, creating canine and gorilla-like versions of their former selves. The Hork-Bajir evolved from the peaceful bark eaters into the quilled, savage, nearly cannibalistic Kroot living on the Kroot homeworld Pech, as well as others, remembering nothing of the past. The Emperor thought to himself for a while, considering calling a Librarian to bring in the footage of the Andalites downfall for him to watch once again. He looked down at his body. A body specially designed for him. Most of the Kray Droshor were destroyed, but he had this one made especially for his needs. He lived in the head of the giant machine, its' energies making him practically immortal. He had it fashioned to look like a human. Never tiring, never weakening. He looked toward the stuffed two-headed eagle above his throne. The first one ever to exist, one of the human rebels. What did it call itself? Ah, yes. Tobias, the son of Elfgangra or something or other. The Emperor looked at his armor once more. He had made sure all blueprints of the Kray Droshor were destroyed, keeping his immortality for himself. Esplin 9466, formerly Visser One, now the Emperor of the Yeerk/Human symbiotic Imperium looked at the Kandrona sun. Formerly the moon. Ah, yes, life was so much easier without those Animops, or whatever they were called. With nearly 300 billion humans living on separate worlds all over the Galaxy, who needed to infest anymore? Mindless destruction would do. Soon he would also destroy the Chaos forces, followers of the many forms of a being called 'The One' and then his rein would be supreme. The Tyranids, Eldar, Orks, Tau, Kroot, Necrons and countless other species would be simple to annihilate after that. He stared at the Kandrona sun, thinking of how mush it looked the great red eye of his eternal master, Crayak. 


End file.
